In addition to propelling a vehicle, power from an engine crankshaft may be used to drive one or more vehicle accessory systems, such as an engine lubrication oil pump. If one or more gear drives is used to transfer power to the vehicle accessory system(s), assembly of the gear drives is critical in controlling gear backlash. As used herein, a “gear drive” is a set of one or more intermeshing gears.